gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Clan
NOTE:THIS GUILD HAS BEEN DELETED The Mercenaries Golden Clan is a mercenary group operating in the Caribbean. We never back down from a fight and fight to the last man. We receive commissions from anyone, big or small, EXCEPT EITC Current Commissions- none, open to commissions Commissioner- none, open to commissions Current News Jan 19- I have made discovery that will change the guild forever... More info to come soon... Jim Bloodsilver 16:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Jan 18- I fixed the name issue by moving the page. Also, computer has virus, will not be able to get on. Also, if someone could post a code for the guild, that might help recruiting. Jim Bloodsilver 16:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Articles These articles are to serve as the rules of the Guild. They can not be changed at any time except by vote of the guild council and even then it must be a 3/4 majority. All members of the guild must sign there name under the articles. Article One- Members of the guild must show respect to their superior officers. Braking this rule the first time results in trial for contempt. Article Two- Officers must not abuse their privileges. If they do they are subject to trial and may be demoted. Article Three- Members are free to try and get commissions for the guild from anywhere or anyone, EXCEPT EITC. Members are also free to have any friends they want, including EITC, but their only loyalty on the battle must be to the guild. Article Four- Below are a list of crimes the guild does not permit- *Contempt *Lying *Stealing *Running from battle without the order of a superior officer. (This will count as contempt.) Sign your name below to register that you have read and agree to the articles. Anyone whose name is not on the list may be subject to punishment. *Guildmaster- Edgar Wildrat *Quartermaster- Mark Yellowfoote *Head of Army- Matthew Raidgrim *Head of assassins- barthelemoew bladeedge *Head of navy-Dog redmorgan *Admiral-Jack daggerhawk *Second in command of army-Chris Firehawk Branches There are three main branches of Golden Blaze, The Assassins, The Army, and The Navy Assassins- Duties include assassinations and tracking down people. Head of this Branch is Bartholomew Bladeeagle Army- Handles any land fighting. Head of Branch is Matthew Raidgrim. Navy- Handles any sea battles. Head of Branch is Dog Redmorgan . Seers- CLASSIFIED All members of the guild must belong to one of the branches. Army and Navy are open to volunteers, but Assassins are only open to appointments by the GM or QM. Army Members- Matthew Raidgrim (head of branch) ( Anoymous) (Anoymous) jack daggerstealer + anyone required at the time Navy Members-﻿ Dog Redmorgan (head of branch) Matthew Raidgrim (Admiral) ( Anoymous ) (Anoymous) Jack daggerstealer + anyone required at the time Trial Anyone who commits a crime in the guild is subject to trial EXCEPT if your crime was witnessed by the GM or Quartermaster, then you are subject to IMMEDIATE punishment. How Trial works- The trials are simple. The GM or QM shall act as judge and keep order in the court and hand down punishment. The Defense is the accused and their Defense Attorney. The Prosecution is an Officer of the guild, unless the Defendant is an officer, in which case it shall be the GM or Qm, whichever is not acting as the judge. The jury shall consist of nine people, three members, three veterans, and three officers. The trial shall begin by the prosecution reciting the type of crime. The prosecution will then call up at least one witness, and no more than three. After this is done, the defense shall call up their witnesses, no less than one, no more than three. If either side objects to the witnesses testimony, they may object, and the objection will be discussed further. After both sides have shown their witnesses. The jury shall give a guilty or not guilty verdict and the judge shall hand down a punishment he finds worthy. Ranks The Guildmaster- Edgar Wildrat- His word is law but his powers are equal to the Quartermaster's except in time of combat, in which he reigns supreme. The Quartermaster- Mark Yellowfoote- His powers are equal to the GM, except in times of battle, in which the GM is supreme. Handles day to day affairs. Also, complaints should go to the QM, not the GM. Heads of Branches- The heads of each branch are equal to each other, less powerful than the GM and QM, but more powerful than normal officers. To become a head of a branch, talk to the QM. There are two spots currently open. Heads may be removed of they are deemed unfit for service. You do not need to be an officer to become a head of a branch, but being a head will make you an officer if you are not already one. Officers- Officership can be attained by anyone level 30 or above, anyone who has Mastered one skill (fishing and potions do not count,), becoming the Head of a Branch or someone who has done six services( Jury Duty or anything else the GM or QM deems a service) Veteran- Open to anyone level 15 or above, anyone who has gotten to level 20 on a skill (Fishing and potions do not count), or someone who has done two services (Jury Duty or anything else the GM or QM deems a service.) Member- Member is open to anyone who has signed the Articles. Anyone who fulfills the requirements is subject to automatic ranking, unless they have been found guilty of a crime, in which the GM has the right to not rank you up. ﻿ Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO